Crossroads
by 0aWhiteShadowyFigure0
Summary: A story about Koopa Kid being raised by Princess Peach but later finds out he is truly the child of King Bowser.
1. Chapter 1

Crossroads

Chapter 1

It all began with a ring of the door bell. A toad butler opened the door expecting someone but to his surprise, it was a baby with a note on it. "_Please take good care of me…"_ The note said. The worried butler immediately took the baby in and brought it to Princess Peach.

"Princess Peach…there is a um….a package for you…" The toad said.

"What is it?" Peach said then she got up and looked at the baby. "Oh no! Whose baby could this be? Well we can't just get rid of him… Please clear a guest room to make room for him."

"Yes Princess Peach." The toad said feeling uneasy about the situation.

Peach picked up the phone and called a local doctor. "I have a found baby at my home. Could you please come and make sure it is healthy?"

"Oh yes of course Princess Peach! Right away" The doctor said.

Peach hung up the phone just as soon as Mario came in her room.

"It is so good to see you Princess." Mario said happily.

"Mario…someone left a baby at our door step." Peach said.

"Mama Mia!" Mario yelled. "A baby! Who would do such a thing?"

"I'm keeping him." Peach said with authority. Peach had always wanted a child but she was infertile.

"But Peach!" Mario began.

"Mario I am in charge of the kingdom ever since my parents passed away so my word is law. That is all." Peach said feeling a little guilty that she pulled the "I'm royalty" card on him.

"Fine….I'm going out then." Mario said disgruntled.

The doctor arrived a few minutes later and Peach showed him the baby. After some inspection and a few simple tests the doctor was ready to give his analysis.

"This is a healthy baby koopa…" The doctor said.

"That's wonderful!" Peach said cheerfully.

"But that's not all he is a child of well….King Bowser…" The doctor said with fear.

"What? Oh dear…I must speak with Mario about this." Peach said then called Mario. After the doctor left Mario came back.

"Princess Peach you sounded worried…what's wrong." Mario said back from having dinner.

"This is the baby of King Bowser himself." Peach said uncomfortable.

"Then we must get rid of him then he is evil!" Mario said in alarm.

"He's not evil! He's just a baby!" Peach shot back.

"Then we must give him back it is not our baby." Mario said.

"But then it will become evil!" Peach said.

"This is not our lives were messing with, it is that of a child and he was supposed to grow up with Bowser, it's his kid. For the stars sake!" Mario said.

"No! I will not let an innocent child turn into a monster like him!" Peach yelled angry.

"Fine then! But you must be prepared to live with the consequences of your decision." Mario said.

"Everything will be just fine." Peach said calmly.

Years passed and the Koopa child grew up happy and healthy. Peach and Mario married but Mario couldn't be a king because he was born a commoner. Peach made a law that no one could tell the Koopa who his real father was. But he was becoming curious to where his true lineage began.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey would you like to come with me to go on vacation with my family?" Honeydew said. Honeydew was a lifelong friend of Dex. He was a white toad with golden colored spots on his head.

"Sounds cool! Where are we going?" Dex said.

"A beach resort that's actually owned by my family! Pretty cool huh?" Honeydew said smiling.

"Cool! Well I got to get going." Dex said.

"See you later." Honeydew said then Dex left.

Dex went into Peach's room to ask Peach for permission. "Can I go on vacation with Honeydew and his family?" Dex asked.

"That sounds like fun…sure." Peach said.

Dex had started wondering about his original family since Honeydew had been talking about his. "Mom…who were my real parents?" Dex asked curiously.

"Your real parents…there's no need to talk about them…Mario and I are you parents now." Peach said.

"But…what about…" Dex began.

"I don't want to hear any more of this, end of subject." Peach said and Dex left.

It was the night before going on vacation and Dex was sleeping soundly until some thunder woke him up. He got up because he could see a figure on his balcony.

"Who is there?" Dex said nervously.

The figure opened the door and came in. "My name is Kammy Koopa." She said.

"Why are you here?" Dex said cautiously.

"I want to tell you where you really came from." Kammy said.

"Please tell me!" Dex said. He had been wondering about this for years.

"Your real father is…..King Bowser." Kammy said.

"No, that can't be! He's evil! He is the worst of the worst! Why should I believe you?" Dex said not knowing what to think.

"Because I am the one who left you at the doorstep when you were a baby. King Bowser was getting too distracted with having a child. So I decided to take over the kingdom myself and I stole you and left you on Peach's doorstep."

"Why didn't you just kill me?" Dex demanded.

"If I killed you then you couldn't ever join me…you see you're royalty now and if you kill your parents you can easily take over Mushroom Kingdom and I will be your guide. Just think about it all the power and all the glory to yourself!" Kammy said.

"You're crazy! I will never join you!" Dex said dumbfounded.

"I thought you might say that so I had a plan just in case." Kammy said then cast a spell on Dex.

"See that number on your arm? This spell will kill you in the amount of time shown on your arm. Unless you join me." Kammy said gleefully.

"No…I still won't." Dex said.

"I'll be back to see you when time is near up…you will agree with me, eventually." Kammy said then let out an evil laugh. She then ran out on the balcony and flew away on her broomstick.

Dex began to cry as he looked at the curse mark on his arm. "Please O stars help me! Help me!" Dex cried. A few minutes later a star appeared in front of him.

"Do not cry little one there is a way to undo this curse." The star said.

"How?" Dex said.

"Gather a friend and meet me on Star Mountain." The star said.

"OK…but…" Dex started.

"You must go now! There is no time to waste! Go!" The star said and disappeared.

Dex ran out of the mansion to go find his friend Honeydew.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Honeydew wake up!" Dex said shaking him.

"What is it?" Honeydew said confused.

"I'll explain on the way we need to go Star Mountain, please trust me." Dex said.

"OK." Honeydew said trusting his words.

The two of them left to go to Star Mountain.

"So, King Bowser's your dad?" Honeydew said.

"Yea…were here." Dex said.

Then the star appeared. "Let me tell you how to break this curse. You need to gather powers from places." The star said.

"So how do we do that?" Honeydew said.

The star then called on many of the other stars and they came and circled each other quickly and made a staff. "Use this staff to find the locations, one location will unlock the other one and so on. Navigate using the arrow on the top of it." The star said. Just then a green arrow appeared at the top of the staff and pointed in a certain direction. It also had a name of the place it was located at on it. "Honeydew you must accompany Dex on his adventure. You must hold this staff because the curse will hurt Dex if he holds it. Will you help Dex on his journey?" The star asked.

"Of course, he's my best friend after all." Honeydew said smiling.

"Wonderful!" The star said then handed him the staff. "Good luck on your journey! We wish for the best for the both of you!" The star said cheerfully then it and all the other stars went back into space.

"Well, let's get started!" Honeydew said optimistically.

"Yea, we need to hurry." Dex said looking at the curse mark on his arm.

The first place was called Surreal Forest; it only took them a few hours to travel there.

"Now that were here the staff says we need to be looking for something called The Crescent of Spirit." Honeydew said.

"Welcome to Surreal Forest." A green Koopa said to them.

"Hi, do you have something called The Crescent of Spirit?" Dex asked him.

"Oh yes! It is this town's prized possession, Jasper R. Kooper found it here when he founded this town." The Koopa said.

"Guess you won't be willing to let us borrow it then?" Dex questioned.

"You would have to talk to the mayor about that. His house is the yellow one right up the street there." The Koopa said.

"Thank you." Dex said.

"I hope the mayor of this town isn't a total weirdo." Honeydew said.

"Me too." Dex agreed.

They knocked on the door to the mayor's house and he let them in.

"So what are you too boys visiting town for?" The mayor asked.

"Well we would like to borrow your Crescent of Spirit if you don't mind." Dex said.

"Are you crazy? That Crescent has been here over 100 years!" The mayor said.

Just then a rock flew through the mayor's window. "Pesky Koopinians!" He said angrily. "This town's only problem is that darn gang."

"We can help!" Honeydew volunteered.

"Oh thank you that would be so helpful; they hang out in the Bubbly Pub Club. Just go south and you're bound to find it." The mayor said.

"Sure thing!" Honeydew said then they both left the house.

"Why did you do that?" Dex asked him.

"Because if we help him maybe he'll give it to us." Honeydew said.

"Well it's our only lead let's do it." Dex said and they left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They entered the Bubbly Pub Club, for its cutesy name it was a pretty shady place.

Many of the Koopinians were there, you could tell by their shells because they were all painted black.

"Where do you think the leader of the gang is?" Honeydew asked.

"Right there." Dex said.

The leader was on the other side of the place; he had a leather jacket on with a red skull on it.

They walked up to him and sat down.

"What do you want?" He said.

"We need you to get out of town." Dex said trying to hold his own.

"Oh yea? Well, what are you going to do about it?" He said.

"We'll fight for it." Dex said confidently.

"But Dex…" Honeydew looked around nervously; there were a lot of Koopinians there.

"You and me, one on one, fight for the right to stay in this town." Dex said.

"Challenge accepted I need to show why I'm the boss, keep them in line." The boss said.

Dex and the boss went outside, being followed along by everyone else.

This Koopa was bigger and stronger looking, it seemed impossible for the young Dex but he was going to try anyway.

The boss threw the first punch and Dex dodged, the second punch hit him in the side. Dex used his claws and angrily scratched the boss on the face; you could see the blood already coming from the wound.

"I'll get you for that!" He said then he punched Dex right in the gut that took his breath away.

Dex then kicked his legs out from under him, slamming the big Koopa's head on the ground. Dex then put his sharp claws up to his throat. "You get out of town NOW!" Dex said fiercely.

"OK fine, guys let's get out of here." The boss said bitterly.

"But boss…" One Koopinian said.

"You heard me, let's get out!" The boss yelled and they all ran away.

People who watched the fight cheered for Dex.

"Wow! How did you learn how to fight like that?" Honeydew asked him.

"My mom, I mean Peach made me take self defense classes in case I ever got into a fight for looking different." Dex said.

"Well, I guess those guys weren't so tough." Honeydew said happily.

"Yea, let's go back." Dex said.

"Well it's already night time don't you think we should go to sleep in a hotel first…you seem tired." Honeydew said.

"Yea, you're right, I see one just up street there." Dex said.

Dex and Honeydew went in and paid for a room using coins from Dex's savings account.

"We'll have to get the Crescent early tomorrow, and then leave right after. Our parents are bound to be on our trail since I just used my savings account." Dex said.

"Yea, yea, whatever. You have got to feel how fluffy these beds are their amazing!" Honeydew said jumping on the bed like an idiot.

"I'm going to sleep…" Dex said then was asleep as soon as he had lain on the bed.


End file.
